


tuesday

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: domestic mishap when dan causes phil to drop his phone into his thai green curry





	tuesday

It a Tuesday night and usually Dan would be getting ready for a liveshow whilst Phil would be dragging himself to his room with his laptop, waiting for him to finish so they could get a quick takeaway before bed. But they’re on the last week of their break before everything is back to normal.  
So instead, Phil is clad in his pyjamas from this morning, stood in the kitchen at 6pm and Dan is sleepily curled up on the sofa in his boxers, a blanket lazily strewn over him as he watches the Blue Planet II boxset Phil’s mum got him for Christmas; the smell of curry wafting through the apartment. 

It’s nice like this. It’s still getting dark outside and Phil can’t wait for the summer so they can use their balcony again watching the sun go down in the evening heat, or ever try re-birthing his mini garden he attempted last year.  
But right now is nice.

He’s stood at the stove, lazily stirring the chicken with the spoon in one hand, his phone in the other, aimlessly scrolling through Twitter, probably too fast to read anything, when all of a sudden he feels something wet touch the skin on the back of his neck.

He screams, almost leaping ten foot in the air, stubbing his toe against the counter losing his grip on both the spoon and his phone. He watches it ceremoniously splat into his curry, sauce splashing up onto his shirt, watching it ooze all over his phone before he screams again snatching it up, burning his finger in the process and grabbing a kitchen towel from his side to cradle it, swearing profanities as he wipes the thick green curry sauce from the screen.

It’s not until the whole ordeal is over that he hears a wheezing laugh behind him, and when he turns around on his heels, Dan is doubled over, stood in his Calvin Klein’s, hiccupping through his laughter and Phil is glad his expense is so funny to him.

“What the hell was that?” He yells, slightly traumatised by the whole thing, looking a little pained, as Dan snorts in laughter finally standing up to face Phil, but when he catches sight of Phil’s poor curry covered Pokémon shirt, he loses it again.

Soon enough he regains composure as Phil tends to his chicken worriedly, stirring it in attempt to save what was almost ruined it when Dan snakes his arms around Phil’s waist slowly, hands moving under his shirt, across his stomach, and Phil could melt into his touch, until Dan says, 

“I maybe thought you’d find it hot if I licked your neck.”

The moment is ruined. Nice. 

Phil turns around to face Dan,  
“Lick my neck?” he yells in disbelief and Dan just giggles again,

“God Dan, you scared the ever loving shit out of me,” he whines, picking his phone back up again to check it over, using a fingernail to dig some lost curry sauce in the headphone jack.

“Was funny though,” Dan shrugs with a sly grin and Phil uses a leg to playfully kick behind him, catching Dan on the shin, only for Dan to lightly kick him back.

“Seriously Dan if you killed my phone I probably would have killed you,” Phil frowns at Dan as he restarts his phone and Dan just rolls his eyes, knowing that his dork of a boyfriend couldn’t really be mad.

They both watch the phone thankfully come back to life and Dan bumps their hips together, causing Phil to shuffle over, making room for Dan to pick up the spoon and begin stirring where Phil had abandoned it for his phone.

“And for the record, the phone wasn’t the only one that got hurt,” Phil says turning to Dan holding out his pinky finger to show Dan a tiny pink bump on the inside of it,

“Shit, sorry Phil,” Dan says looking up at Phil with his big brown eyes, 

“Here, let me get that,” he says taking Phil’s hand in his own, and before Phil can make any other remark, Dan is licking a fat stripe against his finger making Phil squeal away in disgust, yanking his poor, slightly burned hand away,

“Dan, that is so gross!” he yells, picking up his towel again to wipe away the thick saliva on there, only to remember it was covered in curry sauce, to which now he had globs of sauce over his hand, and as he makes his way to the sink, shooting his boyfriend a look.

Dan just giggles gleefully, rather proud of himself.

Phil dries his hands, with a clean towel this time, and turns to Dan who has gone back to the chicken,

“You know, I stubbed my toe also – you wanna give that a lick?” Phil smirks, raising a leg to hover by Dan’s face, before Dan scrunches his face up in disgust and swats it away, 

“Phil literally get your filthy feet away from our chicken,” he complains and Phil just laughs, hoping away to pick his phone back up.

He reopens Twitter, and half way through his tweet he hears a snort from Dan,  
“Guess you’re tweeting about your foot right now?”

Phil huffs a laugh,  
“You’re wrong there babe - actually about my phone being drowned in Thai Curry Sauce, that was the real tragedy here,” he says without looking up, a smile on his lips,

“Unless you want me to tweet about me making you lick my foot?” he says looking up over to Dan who’s ears have tinted a shade of red,

“Don’t you dare, Lester,” he warns him and Phil just laughs, letting his hips settle next to Dan’s as they watch each other cook.

“This curry better be worth it,” Phil speaks after a while and Dan hums, eventually letting his head fall so it was resting on Phil’s shoulder. Surely it wasn’t comfortable since Dan was a few inches taller than Phil, and to do so he had to have his neck in a mathematically impossible action unless they were sat down or cuddled up, but Phil knew how much he loved it so Phil just brushed his head against his and continued to stir their dinner.

He turns down the heat once it’s cooked properly and without asking, Dan is fetching two plates and two glasses and Phil dishes out their food, leaving some to spare, because he knows Dan likes leftovers for lunch, and they decide to head back to the sofa where David Attenborough is still proudly talking about certain types of fish, unbeknown about the disaster that had just occurred in the kitchen, and they sit comfortably against each other, drinking in each other silence as they watch the TV. 

And as they sit there, Phil stretches himself so he’s at the opposite side of the sofa, and he moves his foot so it’s sliding up Dan’s bare shin, and he keeps going so it’s resting on his thighs and Dan reaches forward to put his finished plate on the small coffee table in front of him, and when he leans back, Phil wriggles his toes, making Dan glance down at them and then back at Phil,

“My poor toes are waiting,” Phil teases from him side of the sofa and Dan just laughs over the TV, moving towards him, so he’s hovering over his boyfriend, their lips barely brush past each other and Dan takes in a shaky breath before his face cracks into his signature Dan grin, just before he places a kiss against his lips,

“Your poor toes, my ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> *phil voice* yeah wtf is that idk
> 
> why does thai green curry make me emotional and cause me to write a stupid fluffy fic lmao who knows 
> 
> anyways if you enjoyed please leave a kudos or a comment and let me know what you thought!!
> 
> thanks :)


End file.
